A tourniquet can be used to stop or reduce bleeding that can occur as the result of an injury. The tourniquet can be used to control venous and arterial circulation to the cite of the injury. The tourniquet can control the blood flow by applying pressure to the tissue underlying the tourniquet. The applied pressure can occlude the vessels, and prevent or reduce flow therethrough.